


I Miss You I Miss You

by scoutbokmal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: (but not really characters from the show), Family Loss, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutbokmal/pseuds/scoutbokmal
Summary: Today it's ten years since Iantos' Tad died. Jack notices, and comforts him.(I'm not that great at summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, today it's ten years since I lost my dad. I came up with this short story, and it is based in big parts on my own experience of loss.  
> The title is taken from the book "Jag saknar dig, jag saknar dig" (which in translation becomes I miss you, I miss you) by Peter Pohl and Kinna Gieth.   
> Disclaimers: I do not own the Torchwood (Doctor Who) universe, nor do I own the characters of Jack and Ianto. No profit is intended to be made from this work of fiction.

Jack had noticed that Ianto seemed muted and more reclusive than usual today. Sure, he carried on with his duties as usual, but there was something burdening him. He spaced out, deep in thought looking at something in the distance, and then when he moved he would move as if his limbs were heavier than usual. When Ianto came up with coffee to his office, Jack closed the door after him and gestured for him to sit down in the chair on the other side of his desk from his chair. Ianto sat down “So what is it?” he asked. “It’s just that you seem burdened,” Jack answered, “like you are remembering someone you have lost.” Ianto slumped a bit in his chair. “Today is ten years since my Tad died. Which of course brings up memories and sorrow for others I have lost and that I miss. Mainly my paternal grandtad. Of all my grandparents we thought he would be the one to survive the longest, but instead he was the one to die first of them. Cancer. Both of them. Grandtad was spry and healthy for his age. Apparently he was roped into some training program for retirees to help them with their balance. He would chop wood in the morning, then in the afternoon take the bicycle the ten-ish kilometres to where this program was held, then take the bicycle home again to continue chopping wood.” “You seem to hold on to the positive memories of those you have lost. Which is exactly what you should do.” Jack gathered the younger man up in a hug. Ianto hugged him back. “Thank you” “You’re welcome.” They stood like that for a while, then Ianto murmured into Jacks shoulder “A while after my tad died, my grandtad said that we should not mourn a person’s death, but instead celebrate their lives. I try to do that, but sometimes it is damn hard to do so.” Jack squeezed Ianto a little tighter in their embrace and sighed in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> My heart goes out to all those who mourn a loved one who have departed.


End file.
